Escape! Something Like A Love Story Series Book 2
by KJesusRocks
Summary: This is the second book after "2004." Please read description inside story.


**Escape!**

_**Something Like A Love Story Series Book 2**_

**Written by:**

**Kelsey**

**Caren Capp **can no longer take her father's strict household rules, especially when he finds out her secret.

With the help of Tyrell, Caren needs to find a way to get out of there - and fast! Can she and her boyfriend make it away from the Capps and Charity Christian Church?

While this goes on, Caroline has some unsettling news of her own. What will Paulson say when she confesses of her terrible sin? Will she too have to escape her family in order to feel free of Papa?

In this story, it tells of Caren's struggle to escape, as well as Caroline's struggle to live in Caren's old dungeon. Will either girl make it through this tough time in one piece?

**Chapter 1**

**Dr. Khaler**

"Elope?" Caren repeated the words to him aloud.

Tyrell nodded. "You've told me that you want away from your father. Besides, isn't that church of yours kinda loony?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do need to get out. But elope? Sixteen-year-olds can't marry, can they?"

Tyrell nodded. "You can in Georgia, if you're pregnant. Since you are, we may as well get married there."

"How on earth can we get there?" she asked him.

He shrugged his strong shoulders. "Haven't thought of that yet, but I'm sure we'll think of something. I love you Caren, and I ain't gonna let that pops of yours hurt you or the baby."

Caren kissed him passionately. "I love you too, Tyrell Hawkins."

Tyrell smiled. "You need to get your things packed. Maybe we should wait about a week or so to see each other again, we don't want people getting suspicious. You're dad might catch on to what we're doin'."

Caren nodded. "Wish we could see each other though. I guess in the long run, we'll see each other a lot more anyways."

He nodded. "Exactly my point. Now, a way to get to Georgia. We ain't gonna go on a plane ride, we'll have to take a car of some sort."

"What about your mustang? Doesn't it have good mileage?"

"Yeah, it does. I hope it can endure the long ride, though. We may also need a navigator and stuff. Someone to help with all the legal stuff and that."

The light bulb lit up. "I've got it!" Caren cried suddenly. "I can call my doctor, Dr. Khaler! He told me he'd help me get out of there."

"Call him."

Caren picked up her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Dr. Khaler?"

"Hello, this is Caren Capp. Dr. Khaler, my boyfriend and I need help getting to Georgia."

~J~

"She's been gone quite a while, what if Papa gets suspicious?" Caroline asked her mother.

Elaine nodded. Darning a pair of Paulson's socks, she said, "We don't want another incident like earlier today."

"Mamma, I still say we should go. I can't trust Papa anymore. He plays good guy at church."

"He's the preacher."

"He shouldn't be," Caroline mumbled, angrily stitching up Paulson's shirt.

Elaine sighed heavily. "Caroline, please don't talk so ill of him. He is your father."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yes Mamma," she grumbled, being sure to make a mistake in the stitching.

~J~

Dr. Khaler arrived at Tyrell's house about half an hour later. He decided it was best to discuss this with the couple in person.

"Papa's getting worse every time," Caren told him, showing him her new bruises.

Dr. Khaler winced. "I see. He should be knocked flat."

Tyrell jumped up. "That's what I've been sayin'," he laughed, eyes sparkling through the frustration.

"Seems you have quite a protective boyfriend. Very good."

Caren smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Now, about going to Georgia. Whatcha need help with?"

"Everything," the couple said in unison.

He chuckled. "Two great minds think alike, I guess."

Caren and Tyrell looked at each other. Smiles spread across their faces.

"Everything, eh? Well, I suppose I can help you with that. Now, how about a date?"

Tyrell shrugged, looking at Caren.

"Well, I don't know," she told him. "It can't be for at least a month. I have to get ready, and make it look unexpected."

Dr. Khaler nodded understandingly. "Yeah, can't have them expecting you to run away. That way, they'd find a way to stop ya. You also can't let them know I'm helping ya. Lord knows what they'll do if they figure it out."

"It's getting Caren and the baby away from abuse."

Caren nodded. "Yes, it is. Also getting me out of that stupid church."

Tyrell grabbed her hand. "Believe me, you ain't goin' to that church for long anymore."

Caren kissed his soft lips. "Thank you. And you too, Dr. Khaler."

**Chapter 2**

**Another Agonizing Sunday**

Caren stepped into the community center, heart full of dread. She hated church so bad, she could hardly stand it.

"Hello Caren!" Ella McCormick greeted.

Caren nodded. "Hello, Ella."

"Are you feeling alright? You ain't acting yourself."

Caren shook her head. "No, I've been having an upset stomach for quite some time now. I'm well enough to come to church, but I really don't feel well."

Ella nodded, then went off to chat with some other friends.

Caren sighed a huge sigh of relief. Feeling light-headed, she wobbled up to the front row and took a seat. She didn't dare make eye contact with anyone, or they'd come to talk to her. Even though it seemed foolish, she feared speaking to people like that.

"Caren" a voice started.

Caren jumped. She was relieved to see it was only Caroline. "Jeepers Caroline, you scared me!" she exclaimed.

Caroline smiled politely. "How are you feeling?" she asked, touching the hidden stomach.

Caren heated. "Fine, I'm feeling fine. Just a little morning sickness s'all."

"Well, Mamma told me that'll probably go away in time."

Caren nodded. "That's good to hear." She was fanning herself with her hand to keep the sweat from pouring down her face.

"Caren, are you having heat flashes?" Caroline whispered worriedly.

Caren nodded. "Yes, please go get me some water."

Caroline hurried to the water and got her a plastic cup full. She gently carried it over, then placed it in Caren's hands.

Caren took a long gulp. "Thank you," she sighed, rubbing the sweat from her eyebrow.

Caroline shook her head. "It's nothing, really. . ."

"Hello," Brother Nate greeted with a too-warm smile.

Caroline shook his hand, but Caren pretended to have never heard him.

"Are you feeling ill today, Caren?" he asked suddenly.

Caren's eyes grew wide with fear. "I think it's just the cold November air," she lied, not even bothering to look into his eyes.

"As long as you're sure. . ."

"Yes!" she was quick to say. "I'm positive!"

Brother Nate could tell she wanted him to leave, so he sauntered away, tears threatening him.

"Do you think Papa told him?" Caren wondered, eyes wide with fear.

Caroline shrugged. "Easily possible I suppose."

Caren groaned. "What if he starts bawling over it in front of the church?" she whined, dread winding inside her stomach.

Caroline shook her head slowly. "I-I don't know what to say," she stuttered, feeling sorry for her pregnant sister.

Caren nodded understandingly. "I just hope he doesn't, or the entire church will know. . ."

Brother Nate stood before the congregation, looking as though he were ready for another heart-wrenching apology.

Caren's heart froze as she watched nervously for his mouth to open. She could sense the astonishment and humiliation inside him, which made her all the more scared.

After taking a long gulp of water, he cleared his throat. To catch the attention of all the people, he looked about the room. His clear blue eyes stuck out greatly with his red face.

Everyone but the small children had their eyes on him. All of them looked concerned with what he was about to say.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the light seemed to dim. It was as if the lights knew that it was a shameful thing he must say. Something so shameful and sinful that it didn't deserve nice lighting.

Caren noticed this and got even more frightened. _Please Lord, be with me._

"I have something very heart-wrenching to say," he mumbled, looking out over the group of people. "Something so sinful, I can't even begin to imagine how this family's feeling."

Caren started to breathe uneasily. She knew what was coming, and she hated it.

"One of our children are pregnant. Only sixteen, and pregnant to a man outside the Charity Church. She has shamed her family, and the church. I hope to G-God she's repented." Then the waterworks came. Tears were streaming down his face, then soaking into his white beard.

"I'm afraid I haven't preached enough on sexual relations. I'm s-so sorry young Caren Capp!" he bawled.

Caren's face reddened. How could he embarrass her like that? It was definitely time to get out - and quick!

All eyes were locked on Caren. Several people were shaking their heads, while others seemed sorry for her.

"Caren, would you mind apologizing for shaming the entire church?" he asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

Caren slowly made her way up, then basically pushed the bawling big baby out of her way. "I know many of you are expecting an apology from me. I'm the preacher's daughter, which you may also believe is very shameful on his part. I must say though, that I am not going to apologize for being pregnant with this baby.

"My baby now means the world to me. Sure, the baby was made out of my sin, but the baby isn't a sin. God has given me this child for a reason, one I may know and may not.

"If you people are going to judge me for my mistake, when we've all sinned, then I don't know what to say. One sin is as bad as another, isn't it? So I don't understand why you'd be so mad at me when you all are just as bad!

"Well you know what, I don't want to be a part of this anymore. This church is a mind-controlling cult! I believe the Bible is to be interpreted differently by each person. Not that everyone must have the same convictions. So I no longer want to attend this church.

"Thank you and may the Lord help you to find where you belong." She stepped down, then walked straight out the door, not looking back. She didn't care what Papa thought, nor any of her friends. She only cared about what God thought.

Paulson Capp opened the back door and in came Brother Nate and his brood. Today, they were having them over for Sunday lunch. Almost everyone in church did that on Sundays.

"I'm sorry about this morning," he mumbled as he shook Nate's hand.

Nate nodded, still hurt by Caren's words.

Caren froze in the kitchen when she saw Brother Nate enter. Her stomach knotted and it was getting harder to breathe. She was petrified of what he might say to her or Papa.

Nate's wife and children soon followed, most of them with glum faces. The young ones didn't understand what was wrong, but their oldest son did. He was fourteen years old.

"Hello Elaine," Nate greeted, voice sad.

Elaine nodded, trying to but on a happy smile. She truly wasn't happy though. She pitied Caren real bad.

"Mamma, I don't want him here," Caren whispered, looking at Nate.

"I'm sorry, but Papa invited them over. You don't have to speak with him if you don't want to." She closed her eyes momentarily.

Caroline soon came into the room. Her eyes widened and darted towards Caren when she saw Nate sitting at their kitchen table. "What is he. . ." she mouthed.

Caren nodded to her father.

Caroline sighed. _Oh Papa, why must you embarrass Caren so? _she thought to herself. Quickly, she headed over to her mother and sister to help with lunch.

"Nate, will you please help me to get the other table?" Paulson asked him, trying to smile.

Nate nodded, getting up from his seat. Silently, they went to the attic to get it.

Caren sighed a huge sigh of relief once they were gone. She couldn't help herself. Brother Nate made her skin crawl.

Nate's wife stared into nothingness as the other ladies worked. Normally, she would've helped Elaine and her daughters, but this Sunday she was too upset. She would not ever allow herself to reveal what she was upset over, though.

One of her little boys ran up to her and said, "Mamma, are you gonna cry like Dadda did in church today?"

Anna's eyes got real big. Her face was red, but her child couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. "No honey, I'm not," she replied quietly.

Caren couldn't help but chuckle a little. It was apparent to her that Anna was ashamed of her blubbering husband.

Anna's eyes darted towards her. The were hurt and frustrated. Caren couldn't tell if she was frustrated with her or her husband.

"Caren, please watch the food," Elaine said softly.

Caren nodded obediently. She didn't want to do more wrong this Sunday. Chances are, she'd be in huge trouble if she'll be in trouble when Nate's leave, so she should try not to get into more trouble.

They were done eating lunch now. Paulson and Nate were discussing other men in the church, while the women cleaned the dishes.

"I don't mean to sound annoying, but I really would rather talk of what your pregnant daughter did in church today," he said suddenly.

Paulson nodded respectfully. "What would you like to say about it?" he asked, voice low and hard to understand.

"I want to know how she'll be punished."

"I haven't really thought about it," he lied. "How do _you _think she should be punished?"

"By losing something dear to her. Something like her child."

Paulson's eyes widened. "You think I should kill her child?"

"As an act of God. That child is made of sin. We don't need that in the church, do we? Besides, who knows what kind of a demon it'll be when it grows up?" He was dead serious.

Paulson's mouth dropped. "You honestly think that child would be a demon on earth if we let it live?" he whispered, brown eyes focusing on Nate's face.

Nate nodded. "God has told me," he claimed. "That child will have the devil in it."

Paulson usually wasn't one to believe such things, but this was his best friend Nate. Nate never told lies. He couldn't possibly be lying about such a serious matter. He wasn't some sort of criminal.

"How should I do it?"

Nate cleared his throat. "It will hurt her, but you need to stab it. Kill it as it would've been killed in Bible times."

Paulson nodded. "You're right. Do you think my daughter will report me?" he wondered.

"God will take care of it. He knows you're doing best, so He won't let you down," he replied, so confident in his words.

That night, Caren lay in her bed scared. She knew Papa was going to come up and punish her soon. Papa was getting worse and worse in his punishments, so this time would surely be terrible.

Paulson opened the door, hiding one hand behind his back. He walked up to her, a petrified look on his face.

Caren stared fear-stricken at him. The dark room made the scene even more creepy to her. Her eyes followed him as he stepped closer.

Suddenly, he whipped out a knife. "That demon needs killed!" he screamed, thrusting the knife at her stomach.

Caren jumped away. "Papa please! God commands that we don't kill!" she cried, holding her bulging stomach.


End file.
